Cougar
by GoddessLove
Summary: Scorpius took her hand, which looked quite small compared to his, and cupped it in both of his own. “It’s nice to meet you Hermione,” he had said, in a very low voice. “Mrs. Granger-Weasley.” Hermione has a favorite student at Hogwarts. Hermione/Scorpius
1. Liquid Blue

Cougar

_"Hermius" anyone? This is my brand new idea about a Hermione and Scorpius love story. It's not a popular ship, so perhaps I can shed some light upon it. _

Chapter 1: Liquid Blue

His eyes were there. Following her. She could see how his liquid blue pupils were guided by the way she walked. Distractedly, Hermione Granger pulled down the hem of her skirt, which was riding dangerously above knee level. He had been at this all day, gazing at her as if she were a piece of meat, or worse, a 17 year old school girl.

Hermione stood in front of the class, Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh year Charms class. She felt tired and annoyed, a frown clearly pressed in the middle of her forehead.

It had started this morning, when she arrived and graciously joined Headmistress McGonagall for a spot of breakfast. The great hall looked exactly as it always did; the expanding ceiling shining with the rising of the sun. It was then that Hermione noticed him. He looked exactly like his father; so much so that it almost frightened her. He was staring at her, eyes as piercing as his father's. The hair was platinum and the light from the sun seemed to amplify the colour. His skin so fair and smooth. But it was the eyes, always the eyes. The intense look that Draco Malfoy used to give her brought painful memories to the surface.

He noticed her looking, and that's when Hermione realized it wasn't Draco looking towards her. The smile that broke over his face wasn't the smirk that adorned his father's face, but a light, amused upturn of his lips.

She cleared her throat before continuing. The class was looking up at her expectantly, waiting on baited breath to hear of Harry Potter and his trials. "We became friends when he saved me from a giant attacking me in the girl's bathroom. It was first year and we barely knew any magic. He and _my husband Ron_ managed to correctly perform the wingardium leviosa charm and knock the giant out with his own club!"

Hermione noticed how Scorpius' eyes drifted downward on the word 'husband'. With that, Hermione gave a satisfied smirk. She had been trying to mention her husband through each of the classes he was in while she was lecturing.

During Care of the Magical Creatures, she had been talking about house elves and their rights and freedoms. He had been there, chatting softly with Dobby who stood beside her adorn in a very small Hogwarts uniform. She couldn't help noticing how Scorpius had fit snuggly into his school robes and the way his shoulders stretched widely. His hand had brushed against the outside of her thigh as he reached to shake Dobby's hand.

He had also shaken her hand when they first met. He took her hand, which looked quite small compared to his, and cupped it in both of his own. "It's nice to meet you Hermione," he had said, in a very low voice.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley," she had corrected him.

He had merely smiled that kind nice smile. Those nice lips had bent down to kiss her hand, in an attempt to seem chivalrous no doubt. The gesture seemed indeed genuine, instead of the mocking way Draco would have done it. Hermione quickly pulled away, briskly making an exit.

"It was later found out that the giant had been let into the school as a decoy, allowing Voldemort to seek the entrance way to the hidden philosopher's stone." Hermione paused, allowing the students to awe in amazement. She took the time to smile at her daughter Rose, who was of course at the very front of the class, and had heard these stories hundreds of times.

Rose's hair wasn't as dark hers, but it was livelier with a shimmer of ruby in the brown locks. Her eyes though, were the exact same as Hermione's own. Chocolate brown that seemed to melt with happiness and harden with anger. Scorpius' eyes however, were emotionless at times, such as when he had insisted on walking her to the headmistress' office.

"Really Mr. Malfoy, I have been at this school long enough to not get lost in the halls of Hogwarts."

"But I'm head boy! Professor Longbottom won't mind if I'm a few minutes late." The twinkle was in his eyes. She hadn't realized they were a soft blue instead of the clouded gray of his father's.

"It's quite alright. You shouldn't miss Herbology with N.E.W.T.s fast approaching." She stared at him, wondering what he was up to. "You're young, it's best not to miss anything," she added.

"But do you know the password?" he had asked, with a twitch of his lips.

Hermione had the urge to stomp her foot angrily. "Well then, you can tell me right now."

He had leaned over, letting his mouth drift near her ear. "_Frisky_." His hot breathe lingered directly below her earlobe, his whisper sending shivers down her back.

"Honestly Draco!" she had cried. "10 points from Slytherin!"

Scorpius had immediately stepped backward, his blue eyes frosting with ice. Hermione closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself. "_He's a Malfoy_," she thought.

Hermione turned quickly around in the other direction, pacing as she gave her lecture. "The philosopher's stone contains an elixir of life that essentially provides immortality to the holder. The last known alchemist to possess the stone was 665 year-old Flamel, but the stone has been destroyed."

Scorpius' hand rose up in the air, his elbow resting gently on the student beside him. She was surprised to see that the boy was her own nephew Albus, looking sleepy in his gyffindor robes. Scorpius' eyes piercing into her, Hermione wasn't sure if she should ignore it or not. He didn't give her a chance.

"Ms. Granger," he spoke up, his voice clearing noisily as he did so. Most of the students turned to look at him; he seemed to notice, but his unwavering eyes stayed locked on Hermione. Did it surprise her really that most of the girls looked upon Scorpius as if he was a godly specimen carved out of the softest gold?

Hermione tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Is it also true that the philosopher's stone can turn metals into gold?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Scorpius cut her off. "And while we're on the topic of age, how old are you?"

There was a few chuckles from the class, including Albus, Hermione couldn't help but notice. He seemed to be more awake now, giving Scorpius an amused look.

"Too old for you," Hermione replied, turning her back on him. The class erupted in a fit of laughter, and one student cat called wildly.

The smile never left Scorpius' lips.

"Miss Granger, it's wonderful of you to take some time out from your Ministry duties to come talk to the students," McGonagall approved, when Hermione had managed to receive the right password from Scorpius and enter the headmistress' office.

"It's no problem at all Professor," Hermione said, crossing her legs fidgety. She had never been in this office, it was Harry who would always spend his time in here.

"Minerva," Mcgonagall corrected. "You can now call me Minerva."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, not really comfortable in calling her anything but Professor. McGonagall had never been known for her pleasantries, and a suspicious feeling rose in her bloodstream.

"Speaking of Professors…" McGonagall started.

Hermione held her breath, waiting for the worst.

"We seem to have a vacancy as a charms teacher and we're in a tight bind. We need a professor immediately. The last one cursed half his fingers off and had to be sent off to St Mungos.

"Oh well, Miner- professor. I'm not sure if Hugo and Rose would be able to… er, handle their mother teaching one of their classes daily…" Why was it that Scorpius' face emerged through her frantic thoughts? It was there, hovering in front of her eyes, blocking McGonagall's face from her view.

"I'm sure they would understand. Their quality of education is more important, especially as Rose is on her N.E.W.T. You wouldn't want her to be under prepared for her exams would you?"

"Of course not! But-"

"It's settled then. Welcome aboard Professor Granger." If one day was enough for Hermione's boiling point, how would it be to see _him_ constantly?

"Really Professor!-" She couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but I'm really quite busy today. We can discuss this tomorrow after all your new classes I'm sure."

And with that, Hermione walked down the spiraling staircase of the headmistress' office, only to find someone waiting for her at the bottom.


	2. Effortlessly Graceful

Cougar

_Please Review :) I hope you have all become fans of Hermius. Add me to your alerts for more chapters to come._

Chapter 2: Effortlessly Graceful

He was there in the hallway, leaning up against a statue as she went by.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Scorpius said in way of greeting. The only sound came from the clicking of her heels.

"Professor," he added and she gave him a look and walked by.

He was there in her class.

"Now swish and flick! Pronunciation is key to this spell." Hermione watched as the first years tried aimlessly to elevate their feathers. They scrunched their face, held their breath, and jabbed their wands. She couldn't help laughing with amusement at each first year's attempt.

Her smile vanished instantly however when a boy, much too old to be in this class, waltzed into the room. The first year's heads whipped around to see the head boy saunter into class. Scorpius didn't look at her; he just merely bent down to a student's eye level, gently grasped her wrist and properly showed her how to flick her wand. The first year, little Sally with bright blond curls and fair skin, blushed with the immediate contact of their skin and profusely thanked him.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy!" Casey Baddock whispered to her friend. "He never comes to first year classes!"

"My sister said he once came to hers. She's in fifth year see, and he was apparently dating Dominique Weasley!" Hermione hushed the gossiping girls and told them to resume their wand work. They put their heads down in embarrassment as Scorpius approached.

"Why do you insist on distracting my class?" Hermione asked. He lent his body on the edge of her desk, looking effortlessly graceful.

"I thought it was only you looking at me."

Hermione's whole body turned ridged. He had noticed then had he? "I think you should leave."

He smiled, got up and left the classroom to the disappointment of the first years.

He was there when she dropped a book and even there when she spilled her pudding in her lap. But most importantly, he was there when she closed her eyes. Scorpius was everywhere, through her eyes and mind. She could never, ever get away. She began to notice other things about him, intentional or not.

His scent when he leaned over to hand her his charms essay.

"I hope this will please you," Scorpius cooed, his eyes looking her up and down across her desk. She wasn't amused. His smell was in her nose, and she hadn't slept at all with his face in her dreams. She didn't understand how this boy could crawl under her skin.

Hermione chuckled joyously, praying that no one could hear him. She plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "You're just a boy."

There was the taste of pumpkin pie on his breath; his dessert of choice every other night.

He looked at her from the Slytherin table, as he had each night from the moment they had laid eyes on each other. He watched her laugh with Hagrid, and listen to Professor Binns drown on with eager ears.

Scorpius had never seen a woman like her. She was well rounded in absolutely everything. She was charming, sassy, the brightest witch of her time, and to top that off, she was bloody gorgeous.

Hermione glanced up from her dessert pudding and briefly looked back at Scorpius. He was again eating his pumpkin pie. Christmas was here, and the school dances had begun.

"The object is to transfigure the mouse, a living breathing creature, into another animate creature, that being a frog. Any questions?" Hermione asked her seventh year class, pausing to look around.

"I actually do professor," Malfoy said, not even bothering to put up his hand. It was a common occurrence for him to speak up during charms class.

Hermione internally sighed. "Yes, what it is?"

Scorpius jumped up from his seat, over his desk and approached the front of the class. Hermione noticed her daughter cringe from her chair at Scorpius' display. As he came up, he pulled out his wand and swished it lazily over one of the mice on her desk.

Instantly it changed into a rose. He picked it up and pushed it towards her hand, despite Hermione's instant protest.

"Will you go to the yule ball with me?" he asked, the pumpkin breath blowing into her face. The class was surprisingly silent, all fearing for Scorpius' life. No one would actually considered doing what he had just done.

Hermione pressed her lips together, and in a strained voice commanded, "You have done the assignment _incorrectly_ Mr. Malfoy. Take your flower and return to your desk!"  
He did with a smile, tilting the red flower away from her and swinging back to his spot.

His voice, soft and low, that caused goose bumps to erupt along her skin.

It seemed he was using that voice for others besides her now. After the display with the flower, he had stopped and extended the rose to her daughter.

"A rose for a Rose," he said in that whisper.

Hermione watched as Rose, beautiful and smart Rose, took the stem on the tips of her fingers and flushed the deepest red.

In her very own charms class, Scorpius Malfoy had charmed his way into her daughter's heart.

When the dance arrived, Hermione stood in the corner of the room, dressed in a modest black a-line skirt and matching off the shoulder top. She winced at the music. Truly she felt old.

Feeling old was comfortable for her, she accepted it. But feeling jealous she did not. Hermione couldn't deny that spark in her stomach as she watched Rose waltz in the great hall with Scorpius on her arm. He looked much better in a suit than Ron ever would, she couldn't help but thinking.

It was surely wrong to think that way about your very husband. But worst of all, she was jealous of her own daughter! But why? Perhaps it was that she could never have gotten such a boy as Scorpius during her school days. Perhaps it was the soul fact that it was Scorpius.

Hermione witnessed the envious stares of Rose's peers and knew her own eyes cast the same glow. It was shaming. She felt sick and disgusted with herself. She felt hot and stressed and delirious all at the same time.

Hermione was startled by the appearance of Neville at her side. "A little treat for your hard work," he announced. In his hand he held a glass of champagne.

"Is that really appropriate?" Hermione asked, looking down disapprovingly. "We're chaperoning."

"It's our dance too," he said with a chuckle and handed her the glass. Hermione smiled and took a sip before Professor Longbottom sauntered off to go separate two students dancing much too close on the dance floor.

She glanced over at Scorpius gently brushing a strand of Rose's red brown hair away from her face, and Hermione took another gulp. She took another when he glanced up and his eyes shot electricity through hers.

Hermione wasn't being the responsible, mature professor she was, but a school girl out of control, as she filled her glass over and over.

There were bubbles in her stomach and her head felt light and airy. Her footing felt loose and her eyes glossier. She stumbled out of the ball as composed as she could, when the dancing had come to an end.

She hadn't gotten far, when she felt her legs give way and she collapsed against a wall. Hermione hadn't felt like this since her and Ron's wedding, when she had drank too much wine and ate too little cake. She had lain in their wedding bed, giggling to herself and watched as Ron's freckled face inched closer. Each step focused the clarity in her eyes until she could count each sun spot burned on her husband's nose.

She closed her eyes, remembering. When she opened them Scorpius was in front of her.

His looks, his voice, his smell, his _taste_. Out of all of it, Hermione could not lie to herself that it was his touch she longed for. And that scared her most.


	3. Falling into an Open Abyss

Cougar

_I thought about putting Italics on this one, because it is a little confusing, but I think it adds to my story that her memory and the present are blurred. Enjoy and as always, please tell me what you love or hate! Hermius FTW._

Chapter 3: Falling into an Open Abyss

During times of confusion, Hermione went to the one place she felt comfortable and at home. She found her way to the library during dawn, and picked all of her favorite books, and material for her classes off the dusty shelves. She found her solitude by a seat near the window and attempted to clear her head, as well as fill it. Hermione watched the sun rise through the pile of books stacked in front of her and enjoyed the peace and the quiet that the library offered.

Hermione sighed into her book, not completely focused in on Hogwarts: a History. Things had been tense and awkward since the Yule ball, but mostly she was frightened.

That night she feared how he had come closer. How she counted the sparkles in his eyes. How she had lost herself in those liquid blue pupils of his. How she had closed her own eyes as his came closer.

"Are you alright?" he had begun with. He grabbed out at her arm, and the contact made her shiver. Scorpius let go immediately, backing off. But with his hand gone, Hermione sank deeper against the wall.

Falling… she was falling into an open abyss.

He caught her again, with both his hands. They were sitting there, on her waist and red heat burned through Hermione's eyes. He had somehow gotten closer, in his rush to catch her. She was against the wall and he was inches away and Hermione had never felt so much fire.

Scorpius knew she would be there, preferably by a seat with a view. He had come in and watched her sometimes. He was a light sleeper and instead of lying in bed waiting for classes to start, he would seek the company of books and of a certain brunette teacher. He was right of course; she was there with a cup of coffee and half the library on the desk in front of her.

He had to talk to her. Hermione Granger would not leave his brain, and for once in his life Scorpius did not know how to approach a member of the opposite sex. He couldn't simply say a pretty line and the girl would be his in seconds. Hermione wasn't a girl. She was a woman, who was a professor, was married and had kids. But Scorpius knew he had never wanted anyone as much as he did for her.

She looked up and he was right in front of her, his blond hair falling against his pale blue eyes. Hermione allowed herself to stare at him for a good few seconds before returning back to her book.

Scorpius took a seat across from her and greeted her good morning.

"As to you Mr. Malfoy," she replied curtly, never looking up from her book.

"Would you like to take a morning walk with me?" he asked.

He watched as her eyebrows folded in. "No I wouldn't Mr. Malfoy."

"Why not?"

"I am a teacher."

Scorpius' lips thinned. "I'm seventeen you know… Legal."

Hermione exhaled the breath she had been keeping in her lungs and looked him directly in the eye. "Exactly."

He stared back at her, yearning to reach out and stroke the top of her hand.

"Hermione, we should talk-" His hand stretched out in front of him.

"_There is nothing to talk about_!"

There was a moment pause as neither said anything. They could both hear the pounding of eachothers' hearts. He couldn't touch her. She wouldn't allow it.

His hands had been on her waist that night at the Yule ball and he was closer than ever. His forehead dropped to her level and he pressed it against hers. All Hermione wanted to feel was dizziness, but fireworks in her stomach began to explode along with the champagne.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on," he whispered, turning his head slightly so his words breathed against the flesh behind her ear.

Scorpius' fingers trailed along her sides, brushing against the curve of her breast, then up to her collarbone. He stopped there; tracing tiny circles along Hermione's skin, higher and higher up her neck.

Hermione sighed out. The contact was enough to cause her skin to melt against his. Her knees felt even weaker, but he kept her up by pressing his body even closer to hers. They were touching and their heat radiated together.

The spell of the memory disappeared as suddenly Scorpius reached over and pulled the book directly out of Hermione's hand. He abruptly threw it across the library room with anger and rejection in his eyes. Hermione's mouth gapped open in horror and the only sound that came from her lips was a strangled cry.

Scorpius leaned over the desk until their lips were almost touching. "Is it because you want me as much as I want you?" he hissed at her.

Hermione's instant reaction would have been to move back, but she didn't. She stayed where she was, looking into his eyes. Normally she would have noticed what a nice blue they were, or how they shined brightly at the corners. But this time, she just saw Scorpius. A boy caught up in a lie.

Finally, she moved away from his mouth, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him sternly. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you keep your foolish thoughts to yourself from now on." She took one of the books from the top of her pile and clumsily opened it to the first page. "I have work to do, so if you would kindly leave…"

Scorpius was silent for a moment before he straightened up and said quite loudly, "I don't think it's just in my head Hermione. I believe your lips-!"

It was all coming back to Hermione. That night wouldn't stop flowing into her mind. That finger of his had reached the end of her chin and gently he pushed it up until she was looking directly in his eyes. His face was like a fallen angel. Cheekbones so delicate and a jaw so sharp. A perfectly angled nose and the softest plump pink lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly, to turn the pink into a red.

She wouldn't do this if she wasn't drunk, she told herself, right before. This is a mistake. But her lips crashed up to his and she knew it wasn't. She opened her mouth wider and feelings rushed at Hermione all at once.

Hermione closed her book, frustrated and scared. Her eyes were blazing in her anger and Scorpius stepped back in shock. He was looking at her with a knowing gaze. He could tell were her thoughts were at, and his eyes mirrored that night back at her.

They were kissing and his tongue was brushing against her bottom lip and her hands were running up and down his stomach. She had never felt so much heat in her life, and she let it slowly burn at her heart.

She stood up, collecting her books as fast as she could. She shook the image of that night out of her head.

"Meet me in my office at midnight," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, as she shoved the remaining books into her bag.

A smile lit up Scorpius' face as he began to walk away.

"Oh and Scorpius?" she said, her voice rising. He turned back to her, the smile still on his lips.

"Yes Professor?"

"Don't get caught." Hermione picked up her last book and brushed past him without a second glance.


	4. Diamonds on Glass

_As promised. Grade 12 is a bitch :)_

**Chapter 4: Diamonds on Glass**

"Come in Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius was ecstatic. This was happening. It was actually going to happen. He couldn't believe it, yet his heart was beating in quick rhythms and his palms were sweaty. What was happening? The future was happening.

Scorpius rushed in, rounding the corner of the office, ready to ravish his prize.

Her reputation. Her husband. Her family. Her life. She was about to risk it all. All for a silly whim. A child. A school boy. A little tiny crush. A fantasy.

She adjusted her hair, pulled it back into a plait. Took it down. A knock at the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, do take a seat."

For once in his life Scorpius was struck dumb. He didn't speak, he didn't move. His body was incapable of it. But somehow without his mind noticing, Scorpius moved to the open armchair and his legs folded in.

Rose smiled at him and reached for a scone on a little table between them.

"Tea, Mr. Malfoy?"

He nodded at Hermione and she smiled at him, a cruel twisted smile as she lifted up the tea pot and carefully poured a small amount into the cup in front of him.

"Sugar, milk?"

Scorpius said nothing, so Hermione took the liberty to do it for him. He was a child, and she was an adult. This was what she was meant to do.

The knock at the door.

"Rose?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes widening with surprise. "Oh honey, what are you doing up so late?"

Rose blushed, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. Hermione could see the red spreading to the tips, the same colour as her cheeks.

Hermione sighed. "Oh honey." She took her daughter into her arms, breathing in her smell. She was half her and half Ron. "What is it?"

"Let's just have one of our heart to hearts like we do at the burrow alright?" Rose suggested, her arms still around her mother.

"Alright," Hermione agreed and held her Rose closer.

Rose reached for another scone. She was fidgety, Hermione could tell. At that moment she was nervous for her daughter, not for herself. Rose stuffed the scone into her mouth again and Hermione gave her another supportive smile.

Professor Kellio, head of Slytherin, gave Rose a disgusted look before continuing.

"As head boy and girl you both are entitled to special privileges as you know." Rose and Scorpius bowed their heads in acknowledgement. "And I know there has been some confusion about the housing situation, what with the renovation of the towers."

Scorpius' eyes flashed towards Hermione, for a split second. A second longer would be indecent with Professor Kellio watching. That was precisely why Hermione had invited the horrible teacher in the first place.

"All seems in order pertaining to the reconstruction, so we should have you moved up by the end of the night."

Scorpius' necked flashed back to Professor Kellio. "You mean I have to move from the Slytherin dorms?"

Kellio gave him a nasty look, her nose crinkling. "There is no _have to_ Mr. Malfoy. This is an honour and a gift by the headmistress."

"Right," Scorpius said, confusion plastered on his face. "So I'm living with her then?" He pointed rather rudely to Rose.

"Sit, sit Rose. I can tell that look on your face. You like a boy don't you." It was Hermione and Rose in her office, teacher and student, mother and daughter. Rose flushed again.

"How did you know?" She giggled only slightly, and looked beautiful doing so.

"You don't get that red for nothing honey."

"Why is he getting so mad?" Hermione wondered. Rose was as lovely as could be. Rose should be the one he's with.

Dread filled Hermione as soon as Rose confirmed her suspicion. It couldn't be… -She felt sick even thinking it.

"It… Well it isn't Scorpius Malfoy is it?"

Rose looked horrified. But a mother always knows. The colour on Rose's face was one of a fire engine. No. No. No. Hermione clutched the ends of her desk, and had an insane urge to bash her head against it.

Her daughter looked up at her, pushing her red brown hair out of her face as she did so. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Scorpius! Settle down right this instant. 10 points from Slytherin!" Professor Kellio barked.

Hermione stared at Scorpius, daggers in her eyes. This was her baby, and what was he doing? He should be happy to even be looked at by a talented girl like Rose!

Scorpius didn't seem to be listening to Kellio; he just stared from Hermione to Rose, a completely blank face as his head turned manually.

Hermione didn't feel anything now, but anger. When Rose wasn't looking, Hermione shot the dirtiest look filled with contempt at Scorpius. He seemed to find himself a second later.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius sputtered. "That was uncalled for." He turned to look at Rose, who seemed to be embarrassed beyond belief. She was attempting to make herself small enough to fit through the cushions of the chair and disappear between the folds. "Rose, you know I didn't mean it like that." He flashed her his perfect smile, and her face mirrored his at once. His hand reached out, patted the top of her hand in reassurance. Hermione twitched only slightly. She was powerless like anyone else to the charms of a Malfoy.

"I've had enough of this now. Your bags will be moved to the heads tower." Kellio turned to Hermione, her eyes just as sharp as always. "Can you inform them of the rest than Professor? I'll call on the house elves."

Hermione nodded and watched as Kellio left the room.

"You both can go too. A good sleep will guarantee you a good grade. Your password is 'Butterbeer'. I expect the house elves will be well worked by the time you arrive."

Rose smiled at her mother and got up to leave as quickly as she could. She disappeared into the darkness of the corridors with an awkward "See you later" to Scorpius.

Her and Scorpius listened to the footsteps fade, both frozen in fear. They both held in their breath, waiting… always waiting.

"You can go now too Scorpius," Hermione said, turning her back towards him.

"Hermione-"

His arm reached out, circling around her wrist. The feel of him, acid, burned her skin.

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione whipped around. Glancing at the door again. No one was there. It was only him and her.

"Just let me-" he started.

She remembered what Rose had said.

"Go!" she yelled, startling even herself at the volume.

"It's just you and me here Hermione." Oh that voice could send shivers down her back. But Rose. Oh her darling Rose.

Scorpius inched closer, his large chest looming over her. He was taller than her, even in her heels.

"You. Are. A. Student." Hermione could hear her voice, venomous and harsh. Nails on a chalk board, diamonds on glass. His eyes didn't seem offended. They were a sea of crystal blue, pooling around in swirls. "You know what could be," was all he said.

"I don't," Hermiome responded automatically. She felt like a child being scolded. She was the adult here!

"It could be a secret." The apple was there, waiting for her to reach out and grasp it. Temptation. Forbidden. Sin.

Oh she wanted him so badly. She could remember how his lips had been on hers and she wanted them again.

"I won't let you pass this up Hermione. I won't let this go. I won't let _you_ go." And he kissed her, his hands cupping her chin, pulling her face towards him, their lips crashing together and his body rubbing hers in all the right places. He grinded towards her; they were both so desperate to_ feel_ one another.

She had never been so happy to be wrong in her life.


	5. Glittered with Mischief

Cougar

_A/N: To all my loyal readers, who have stuck by me through all my writing, thank you. To my new readers, thanks for joining. For anyone who cares to read, hopefully this summer I can finish some stories, create endings and live moments. I also graduated gr 12 (YES!) and got into law school. Congratulations to all 2010 grads, whatever journey your on. _

Chapter 5- Glittered with Mischief

Hermione yawned and rolled over onto her side. And ended up crashing into a large, muscular lump to her right. She smiled and rubbed up against his smooth back.

"Ron," she murmured.

She felt like a child, running through the halls of Hogwarts, Scorpius dragging her along. Hermione tried to stifle her laughs as she ran along, her feet beating gently against the stone floors.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, her laugh rising along with her pants. "Scorpius!"

"It's a secret," he said and began to slow down at a tall statue. He began rubbing his hands over it, as if looking for a spot.

"Its right there," Hermione offered, pointing at the secret opening.

Scorpius frowned. "You know it?"

Hermione smiled, feeling a smirk take over. "The pathway to Honeydukes?"

She couldn't help noticing that Scorpius had no frown lines.

"I've been around for a while," Hermione pointed out. She felt old. She remembered running through this very pathway, Ron and Harry by her side, all bundled up under the invisibility cloak. They were sixteen.

The fact that Hermione was over two decades older than Scorpius seemed not to bother him at all. "You have a lot to teach me," is all he said.

She let him guide her along the dark pathway and they both crept out of the wooden hatch. It was already two in the morning, but that didn't stop them.

"Ron?"

The large mass of man flipped over and stared Hermione in her chocolate brown eyes.

Blue eyes looked back at her, but they were shaded with gray.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!"

Scorpius' mouth lifted in a tiny smile. "Hush, is that anyway to talk professor?"

Hermione tried to breathe through her nose, but she found that she couldn't. She starred at Scorpius unable to breathe air into her lung, her eyes opening and closing rapidly.

He looked back at her, puzzled for a second. Then he placed his hand gently on her arm. The air rushed back into Hermione's body.

"Whose bed am I in?"

Scorpius flashed his teeth at her and obviously turned to look at the walls surrounding them. Hermione looked around and saw the colours of silver and green blast back at her.

"Mine," he said.

"It's a bit late for candy don't you think?" Hermione scowled him, in the lightly lit Honeydukes.

"Thanks Mom." Scorpius looked her pointedly in the eye and took out a chocolate frog, popping it in his mouth. It was defiance.

"You have to pay for that!" she cried, but she let it go. Why did he keep pointing out her age? She watched him as he collected his treats. He was a kid in a candy store, literately. She felt disgusted with herself, but she found him so attractive as his arms strained and she could see the veins stretch in his wrists. Hermione shivered in excitement.

When he came back, a few minutes later, she noticed what he had purchased. Chocolate sauce and whip cream. His eyes glittered with mischief.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, staring up at the green and silver ceilings. 'How did they get the green and silver cloth up there?' she wondered. Oh right, magic.

"It's about 6am." Scorpius responded, yawning and closing his eyes. "Enough time for a little more snooze before class."

Realization dawned on Hermione. Class. Scorpius. Student. Teacher.

"Scorpius!" she shouted.

He ignored her, snuggling back into his pillow. She shouted his name again but he choose to pretend like he couldn't hear her.

Hermione began to beat him with the palm of his hands. Great, assault was added to her list.

Finally Scorpius opened his eyes, Hermione's face was a few inches away from him and he reached over to kiss her lips.

She backed up instantly, as soon as she felt his lips press down on hers, putting as much distance between them. Hermione jumped out of bed, revealing her body covered in only her bra and knickers.

Scorpius was all smiles and he leaned up on one of his arms, taking in the view. He could see the lingering chocolate smears on her stomach.

Hermione was baffled. "Take off your sheet!" she ordered. Scorpius gave her a confused look before pulling down the blankets around his toned body. His facial features twisted.

"Kinky," he said. Hermione sighed as she saw he was in his boxers still and not completely naked as she thought.

"We… we didn't have sex… did we?"

She had never seen him look so intense. The smile was off his lips and he gazed at her as if he was looking at someone else, almost a monster of some sort. Silent separated them, but at the same time Hermione could feel the vibrations of heat course through their bodies. She knew he could feel it too, the scorch they had between them.

His shoulders hunched, breaking the stillness of the room. "No. No we didn't."

Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was keeping in. She was relieved, but not all for the reasons she should. She wanted to remember it.

Hermione touched the spot on her neck, right above her collarbone.

"And the whip cream?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her. "Delicious."

Hermione collected her clothes and quickly pulled them on. She noticed she was in Scorpius' new room: the heads dormitory. She had to comment on it.

"It's not as bad as you thought it would be, is it?" she asked as she pulled on her robes.

"Not with you as a room mate."

He walked her out of his bedroom and into the living area shared by both heads.

"You better wash the chocolate off your chin before you leave," Scorpius advised her. Hermione gasped, feeling her jaw. She dashed to the bathroom, hearing Scorpius shout, "Or I could lick it off for you!" She slammed the door behind her.

Hermione spent many minutes trying to scrub off all the evidence from her body, when she could hear approaching footsteps. It couldn't be Scorpius, he was not that light… Rose!

Hermione then heard the trotting footsteps of Scorpius.

"Where are you going?" he snapped at Rose.

Hermione could hear her daughter's shocked voice. "To brush my teeth!... is that a crime?"

"I'm using it!" he huffed. Hermione could hear the worry in his voice, but he masked it well with anger.

"You are not," Rose defended. "I was here first."

The doorknob began to turn. There was no where to hide.

"Someone is in there!"

Scorpius touched Rose's arm and her skin heated with the touch. Her hand dropped from the doorknob.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, staring up at her new room mate. By the Gods, she was lucky, to be able to wake up and have Scorpius Malfoy as eye candy every morning.

"I mean…" Scorpius dropped his hand from Rose's skin. "I had a guest last night."

The colour in Rose's cheeks sprung to life. "You mean… a girl?"

'Close enough,' Scorpius thought. He noticed the Gryffindor head blush. It was cute. But young. "Yeah…" he responded.

Her eyes flashed, chocolate brown to black, then back again. But her cheeks grew at a steady pace. "Oh." Rose turned right around and as fast as her tall legs could move, she had run back into her private dorm room.

Hermione entered out of the bathroom, took one look at Scorpius and ran out into the halls of Hogwarts.

The chocolate tasted cool on her tongue, but it was his skin that brought sighs of pleasure into her mouth. He reciprocated, tasting her every corner and allowing his tongue to linger along the spots that made her shiver. He loved to hear her moan and coo his name ever so softly. They avoided those spots, the spots that were too dangerous for them to venture without serious consequences. Scorpius yearned to, but he resisted because he respected her, and he wanted her to come back every night so he could do this all over again to her body. He felt like a hunter, finally biting down into his long awaited pray. He bit down and she shook beneath him like a scared rabbit. But then her mouth touched his and he was lost to the power she held over him.


	6. Hidden Link

Cougar

A/N: law school is suchhhh a bitch. Heres another chapter, wrote very quickly inbetween essays- just for some sort of relief! Please ask me any questions that you wish and I will answer them, in attempt to be released from such boredom. Love you all.

A Hidden link

It was late and Hermione was hunched over a book. Her eyes were wild as she scanned the words over and over again, searching for a hidden link. It was a familiar thing for her, and Ron had always sighed.

"Come to bed now," he said. He was dressed in a goofy t-shirt and long plaid pants. All ready to go to sleep. No sex then, clearly.

"Not now," Hermione retorted, with a little of that resentment she had been feeling lately. Work had been getting to her and she wasn't doing as well as she had hoped. But Ron? Oh he rode the fall of Voldemort and his new found fame to the top.

Ron's face betrayed how her words had hurt him, as if somehow he could read her mind. But he tried not to let it show, by covering up his face with an awkward scratch along his nose. She didn't notice though, her head was still buried in the book.

"You can't save the house elves if you don't sleep. The hearing is in the morning."

Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the stacks of ministry law books before her, to look at her husband. However, her eyes were not the least bit friendly. "As if I don't know that Ron! And do I look prepared to you?" Her hands gestured about in a savage manner. "I need a loophole in the law and all I have is 24 hours! Please-"

She looked at him, finally this time. In his hand was a little china tea cup. She stuttered for only a moment.

"Please. Just leave me alone…"

Ron stood there for a heartbeat. In a dejected manner, he put the tea cup gently on her desk, silently, and began to return to their marital bed. It would sit there for the rest of the night, untouched until it became too cold to be drinkable.

As she saw his red hair retreating, she swore. She just needed a little time, right? "Only for a little while! Ron, I swear!" He didn't turn around. A little time for what though? To be apart?

Again, she was searching in law books. But this time it was the schools guidelines. Specifically, teacher-student relationships.

For once, Hermione returned home earlier from Ron. He never sent over an owl to tell her he would be home late, and she was beginning to worry. She made dinner on her own, helped Hugo with his homework and had to deal with Rose being snarky because she had asked how her day had been. Hermione was just hoping Ron would hurry home quickly so she could collapse in his comforting arms.

He didn't, so she went to their room and laid down above the covers. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, not without Ron's body pressed up against her back. She dared not enter under the covers and feel the cool underside without him. She waited, in a synchronized pattern looking at the clock for five minutes, then turning to look at the photoframe sitting against her bedside table for another five minutes. She did this, repeatedly, for three hours until a poof from the fireplace caused the hallway to be lit up in a blast.

She got up and rushed to the door of her bedroom as Ron appeared coming down the hall, a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh Ron!" she cried, and rushed to him and pulled him into a hug. His arms didn't wrap around her little waist; they just merely stayed by his side. "How come your home late?"

"Why do you think?" He shoved past her and went to their bed, pulling off his shoes as he sat down, and then his socks. His words weren't necessarily harsh, merely sarcastic.

"Bad day?" Hermione asked sympathetically. She went to Ron, sitting beside him and softly began to rub his back. She wished she could rub out all this tension. To help him be calm.

He sighed. She could feel him shake, his body quivering along her palm. "We lost Sam today."

"Sam?" Hermione gasped. An auror; a middle-aged man who had been doing his duty with a smile on his face for fourteen years. "How?"

"An explosion." His eyes were pained and the rims around them were red, as if he'd tried to rub off his skin. "Someone set off a spell that took down about 3 houses and Sam along with it."

Hermione buried her head into Ron's side. Snuggling him and squeezing as hard as she could. Anything to take away the pain.

Ron didn't say anything. He didn't cry, he didn't even move as she pressed herself against him. He was a rock. But when he did speak, he said something surprising. "That should have been me."

"What do you mean Ron?" She didn't let go. He needed her.

"If I hadn't been obsessed with this Lucius Malfoy case, I should have gone on that one. Harry said to _let it go_. But I didn't. Sam went instead of me. I just stayed in the auror office. Behind a desk while people died."

"It wasn't your fault."

Ron pushed her away, as if she were dirt. As if she wasn't his wife.

He stood up abruptly. "I should have been the one to die." The way he said it, was so horrible it took every ounce of her will power to not look away.

"You wanted to die Ron? What about the kids? Rose, Hugo?" Her voice started to rise in hysterics. "Don't say such things!"

Ron's beautiful childlike face twisted with such hate. "I shouldn't have died because I have a family!" He began pacing around their bedroom, his feet stomping on the hardwood floor. It was getting loud. "Is that what you're saying Hermione?" He stopped pacing and came forward, his face pushing towards her. "Is it?"

Her voice was small, as she began to cry, just a single tear drop from the corner of her eye. What had she done to earn his anger? Her head dropped so she didn't have to look at Ron in all his rage. "You can't save everyone."

Silence. And then a bang.

He stormed out of the bedroom and to the front door, his shoes in his hands. "I'm going to the pub for a while!" Another bang of the door closing. Silence again. Just silence. Hermione collapsed into her bed, sobbing and twisting the sheets along her body. She sobbed for her slowly failing marriage, and she sobbed at how much she loved Ron. She sobbed for her children, who would lose a father if she left.

On the floor laid a broken photoframe. A picture of their wedding day.

She sat with her pile of books. They were comfort and they were the only truth.

_A sexual relationship- defined as engaging in intercourse subsection 2A- is strictly forbidden with any student that is enrolled, or has been enrolled in the previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for any professor, headmaster, substitute professor, or guest lecturer. This includes anyone who is a full adult, aged 17 and older who is a classified as a student. _

"Are you coming to bed?" Hermione looked up, expecting to find Scorpius in her office. But it was Ron.


	7. The Truth Behind the Sparkle

The Truth Behind the Sparkle

Ron was lying beside her in her teacher's bed in a room not big enough for two people. It was the room provided by the school and meant for just her during the school year. Ron had come early to see her and the kids and a day had passed since he had arrived. He hugged her, kissed her on the nose and acted as if it were normal to see her, despite the fact that they had not seen each other for two months.

With Christmas holidays approaching they would have seen each other soon. Another two days and Rose, Hugo, and Hermione would be on a train back to King's Cross for break. Hermione had been dreading it.

Their marriage was not a sexual one anymore. Well, not as nearly as much as it should be. It was a special occasion's affair, as in the mandatory holidays and key moments that could only be celebrated with nudity. But here in her professor bed Ron was laying beside her, blankets half on and off his body, lying naked.

Scorpius had been lying there only a few nights before.

"Why are you scared to touch me?" he had asked.

In a twisted way, Hermione felt like she was betraying Scorpius.

Hermione was coming out of her room when she nearly collided into the boy waiting outside.

"Hermione." It was Scorpius. "I just wanted to talk to you before-"

He was interrupted as the door to her bedroom opened for a second time and Ron walked out. She had barely moved from the doors opening and there the three of them were caught in a very small space.

"Whoa, traffic jam" Ron said cheerily as he grabbed Hermione's waist to steady himself. Scorpius' eyes flew directly there. Ron began to eye the 17 year old. "Who are you?" he said, none too kindly.

Scorpius began to answer but Hermione cut him off. "Ron, this is the headboy." She hesitated before saying his name. "Scorpius. Malfoy."

Ron's eyebrows rose. "What are you doing outside my wife's bedroom?" He said it harshly, but his voice gave a hint of amusement. Hermione could tell he was picturing his sweet, innocent wife having an affair with a school boy and the thought was preposterous. Hilarious to even propose.

"Nothing." Scorpius said, his eyes opening in shock. "Just… just looking for Rose." His voice seemed to say 'oh shes not here? Oh well then, ill just be leaving!'. And he did, turning away as fast as he could.

"Rose?" Ron asked, turning to stare at his wife as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "What does a Malfoy want with our daughter?"

"They are head boy and girl after all."

Ron thought about her answer for a pause, mulling it over in his head. "If a Malfoy ever touchéd a Weasley I would break his neck."

"Seriously. Just touch me!" Scorpius demanded with a laugh. He grabbed Hermione's hand but he refused to let go this time. She wiggled her hand but it didn't break free. He was so much younger, so how could he be stronger than her?

"Stop being so prepubescent."

He gave her a look. "I'm not twelve." He held his head high with Malfoy pride.

"You're not?" Hermione faked a shocked look. It pleased her that she was able to make some sort of joke about his age. Except she was cringing on the inside.

Scorpius' eyes were the colour of crystals when he smiled at her. "I've had my fair share of sex."

For some reason this surprised Hermione. I mean, he was incredibly sexy there was no denying this. He was beautiful and mature. But he was 17. "You're not a virgin?"

The skin around his eyes crinkled as much as possible for his smooth skin and he burst out laughing. "Really Hermione?"

Scorpius had a rep around school. Not that Hermione would know any of this, but Scorpius had once been proud of what he had accomplished. He had lost his virginity to a 7th year when he was still in his 4th. And he had many one night stands and occasional girlfriends, such as Dominique Weasley, in his years at Hogwarts. However, he didn't feel the need to brag about this to Hermione, despite her being most likely just as experienced as him, if not more.

Hermione blushed. "Well. I don't know… you're only 17…"

He gave her a pointed look. "You didn't have sex when you were 17?" he said, as if to prove his point.

She said nothing.

Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo all sat together at breakfast in the great hall, having what could be seen as a normal family breakfast. Except they were in Hogwarts.

"So, how's N.E.W.T. studying going Rose?" Ron asked, in an uncomfortable father way. Ron was never good at the standard father talk.

"Fine I guess," Rose replied, and went back to eating her eggs.

Ron tried again. "How's school for you Hugo?"

"Good, thanks Dad."

Hermione forced a smile. "Everything is lovely here. Isn't it kids? Hugo had a lovely patronous in charms last week. And Rose has settled in nicely in her new accommodation."

"New…. Accommodation?" Ron scrunched his nose and Rose visibly flinched. It took a moment for him to realize what Hermione was referring to. "You mean head's accommodation. As in you are sharing a room with a… boy."

Another flinch. Except this time it was Hermione and Rose simultaneously.

"Ron dear, you remember I told you who head boy was…"

Rose and Hugo's father slammed his fork down onto the china. "Malfoy!"

"Daddy, please. Calm down."

"If his penis comes anywhere near you-!"

Rose looked horrified.

Last night- for once- Scorpious had been in their dorm room and not out with whatever girl he was seeing. If it was only one girl that is. Perhaps he had a string of them.

However, Rose wanted to be the girl. The one he looked at with those blue eyes. The truth behind the sparkle.

He came in, the door closing behind him and he gave a small nod to her before making his way to his bedroom. But she didn't want him to go. She wanted to stay curled up on their couch and dream of a future with him and their babies.

"Wait!"

He turned, looking at her with a bemused smile. "What is it Weasley?"

Rose couldn't manage anything else. Her mouth felt so dry as she flung herself to him, throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips together. She tried her best to replicate the kisses she saw on muggle TV- the ones that blew someone away.

Rose pulled away from Scorpius and saw that look she had wanted. Shock and slight confusion. He looked simply curious too. But not revulsion. She smiled and hurried away.


	8. Plucked from her Mother's Own

Cougar

A/N: Thank you so much for the numerous readers that have added my story to their communities. And thank you to the few readers who leave reviews. It gives me modivation to write this next chapter at 1:30 in the morning. I hope everyone is loving the coupling of Hermione and Scorpius. Sorry its not all lemon, I want to make this story as realistic as possible, and the only way I can do that is by showing everyone's perspective. I've done Rose, Hermione, Ron, and now here in Scorpius himself. **I have a very important question for all readers! **_Should I make this story into an M (it is currently rated a T)?_ For the loyal readers who have read my other stories, you will know they have all been T, but alluded to M. Please give me your suggestions!

Chapter 8- Plucked from her Mother's Own

For the past few days Scorpius had been spending more and more time with Rose. It wasn't particularly intentional, but he had to admit it had its benefits.

"Hermione, please, see me tonight," he whispered to her after his charms class. He had annoyed her enough in class that she was unable not to punish him. He had insulted her teaching style and outwardly flirted with a girl who was so-so in looks, but conveniently across the room- all so Hermione would take an interest in him. She ignored him. Detention she knew was exactly what he was looking for.

Finally, he had to go and slug Crabbe. Albus, Scorpius' charms partner roared with laughter.

Hermione couldn't ignore him then. Twenty points from Slytherin was well worth it to spend a few moments with her.

"No," she said to his query, and turned away. She grabbed a wad of parchment and placed it in front of Scorpius. "Get out your quill and start writing."

"Lines?" Scorpius said incredulously from his desk. "You are making me write out lines?"

Hermione nodded sternly. "'I will not punch my peers.' Get going."

"How many times?" he asked automatically, then quickly dropped his quill. "Honestly Hermione. You have been avoiding me like I've got a hex on me. Don't be this way." He became to make his way out of his chair. "Is it because your husband's here?"

"I_ncarcerous!" _

Scorpius looked down at his body, only slightly surprised. His entire body was bound to his chair. It took only a moment for him to regain his Malfoy charm. "Really Hermione, at least wait until tonight." He smirked at her and she looked at him in disgust. That was quite odd, usually she fell prey for his wit.

"Pick up you quill Mr. Malfoy."

He did as he was told and began to scratch away. He snuck glances at her as he wrote. She seemed distressed and despite his slight annoyance at the ropes, he wished to comfort her. After a few minutes she sighed out loud, dropping the act of teacher and student.

"What are you doing for Christmas Scorpius?" she asked. She seemed not to notice the bindings were still around hm.

"Father is very bound with tradition," he said. "But what will you be doing?"

"Is your dad as bad as my parents make them out to be?" Rose had questioned in their dorm room. She hadn't mentioned the kiss she had planted on him, and he was glad for it. He hadn't told Hermione about it- he wasn't sure why- but thought it was for the best.

"He's alright. Father tries to be nothing like Grandad… but he can't help it sometimes." Scorpius looked at Rose intently. No one ever asked about his father, it was well known the sin that burned on his forearm.

His father patted him on the arm, in a stern matter. They were at 9 ¾, he was eleven and he was about to make the journey of his life. Draco Malfoy didn't dare show emotions in public and the pat was all Scorpius had to comfort himself. His mother was a tad better. She bent down, her long hair spilling out her neat bun, to kiss him on the forehead.

"Be good," Draco instructed, forcing a slight smile at his only son.

Scorpius was never one to hold his tongue. "Father, why is everyone staring at us?" He had noticed it now, the families around them gawking to look at them. It wouldn't be the last time he noticed.

Draco nervously twitched, scratching at his forearm. Scorpius was sharp, even at that age. "Is it to do with that mark on your arm?"

His father gave him a very sharp look and his arm dropped back down at his side. His mother's mouth tensed and reached out quickly to grasp hold of Draco's wrist. Draco shook it off just as quickly.

"No one is staring at us son. They are staring at them." He nodded his head towards a large family. On closer inspection Scorpius realized it was two families. A large one at that. He could have never imagined that large of a family. It had always been him, father, mother, and grandad and ma. Scorpius starred at a man bending down to talk to his daughter. They were glancing at him, but he didn't dare turn away. He had hair as bright as the sun and freckles galore. His daughter stood laughing, a smile that glowed the same colour as the moon. His wife who stood behind him had hair as dark as the night and eyes that matched.

"I'll be spending Christmas with my family of course," Hermione told him. She stood up from behind her teacher's desk. "My daughter Rose, my son Hugo, and my husband Ron." She had made it to the door and looked at him one last time before leaving.

The bounds that held Scorpius to his chair disappeared. He didn't know if he should sit there, continuing his lines, to follow her, or to leave. Before he got up, he quickly scribbled on the parchment 'You were beautiful from the moment I saw you'.

Rose looked like her and that's why he accepted her company the night before term ended. He would normally be banging on Hermione's door, but this time he had had enough. Rose handed him a butterbeer before she took a seat next to him.

He watched as she blew on her own drink, her eyelids casting shadows along her cheeks. When she looked up at him, he saw Hermione. They had the exact same eyes. When Scorpius looked at Rose's hair, the shape of her face, her smile- all he saw was a duplicate of the real thing. A fake. But her eyes were identical, as if they had been plucked from her mother's own.

"Well you can always come visit me this Christmas break," Rose suggested. She began to blush. Scorpius' ears perked up in surprise. "I mean," she explained, "if you get bored at the Manor."

A devilish smile appeared on his face. He had his way in, into her house and eventually into her heart. He may have to break a few hearts in the process, but she was worth it.


	9. Light Blue with trees climbing the sides

"Peas Scorpius?" Rose was sitting beside him, slightly too close than he would have liked, and was thrusting a bowl of steaming veg in his face. Scorpius wasn't bothered through because he had the view of Hermione in front of him, adorn in an apron; the picture of a dotting housewife. Ron noticed though and was glaring at him, hunched over the table to assert his dominance.

Scorpius just laughed. He wasn't after his daughter, he much preferred his wife.

When he entered the house, he was surprised at how large it was. It didn't look large from the outside, but inside was exactly how he pictured it. This was the Hermione he knew.

He had taken up Rose's offer and had packed his suitcase with three nights worth of clothes and double the condoms, just in case.

The house was extremely muggle and extremely neat and tidy, but it was very Hermione. The walls were lined with books and a fire was always roaring in the sitting room. And he wasn't sure but he may have seen a bench swing in the garden.

"Scorpius, I've set out some sheets in the guest room for you". This is all that Hermione had said to him since he arrived early afternoon. Now at dinner, she said nothing.

"Ah… yes please," Scorpius said to Rose, scooting back his chair slightly so the steam from the peas didn't hit his face. Rose smiled and began to manically scoop peas onto his plate until one half was completely covered.

"I think that's enough," Hermione said, in a very motherly voice. Scorpius rarely heard Hermione speak in such a tone. It was odd. Scorpius wondered how old she was… 35? 40? She couldn't be that old could she?

Hermione went to sit down and as she was going she ruffled her son's hair. Even more odd. Hermione was often playful, but not in such an outright way.

"The food looks lovely Mrs. Granger."

"It's Weasley," Ron puffed. He scooted his chair ever so slightly to Hermione. Hermione grimaced only slightly.

Rose chirped happily, "It's Christmas and we aren't at Hogwarts. You can call her Hermione!". Draco was delightful, and a smile spread over his mouth.

He couldn't wait to say it aloud. "Hermione it is".

Hermione shivered at the way he said her name, drawn out and beautiful like he had said it before. Out in the snow.

The family had gone outside earlier on in the day. It was on one of the rare occurrences that the snow hadn't melted away and the rain hadn't come out. Hermione was delighted her family could take joy out of the large plot of land the house was built on. She was estatic when Hugo had cried "Snow fight!"; her son's face looked flush red so that it matched his hair. This was what the holidays was about.

She almost forgot about Hugo for a one moment. She was dashing behind snow forts, hiding behind trees, running as fast she she could without getting hit by the icy pellets.

Somehow she had run so far she was deep within the thick underbrush of trees that surrounded the house. She ducked down, balancing on the soles of her feet, scrambling to make up a snowball in the powdered dust when she was accosted, thrown down to the ground.

"Hey! This is so uncalled for!" she shouted, in her motherly voice. "Violence is not the answer!"

She was silenced when she looked up into the face of Scorpius. His blond hair was dangling in her face, making her feel itchy. He grinned at her, a smile that was ear to ear. He leaned over so that his hair was brushing her neck.

"Shh" he whispered. "Don't make a sound…"

They listened as hard as they could for footsteps near. Hermione could hear Rose shouting for Scorpius, but after a few moments her voice disappeared.

Hermione sighed with relief when she couldn't hear Rose any longer. The whole time she could feel Scorpius pressed against her. Their bodies were aligned and his face in her neck. He was breathing heavily against her, and his hands were slowly sliding up her skirt.

As she laid in the snow, she felt cold, but where he touched her, all she felt was fire.

"Merry Christmas," Scorpius sighed against her and he slowly started to kiss his way down. Even though Hermione had a large wool coat on, she knew she could feel his lips on her body. She stared up at the sky, light blue with trees climbing up the sides, and a small beam of light breaking through. She couldn't think of anything else but those lips, his body, his warmth. Nor could she stop him as he made his under her coat and stopped just on top of her knickers.

He kissed her there once, twice, three times, until she opened her legs and gave in to what she wanted.

Hermione's fingers brushed against Scorpius' as she reached for the steaming hot bowl of peas. The heat made her jump back, not from the bowl, but from his hands and the memories of her weak, naïve, selfish heart.

"Mrs. Granger- Weasley will be fine".

Scorpius simply bowed his head and began to eat his tea quietly, not daring to say her name again.


End file.
